1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of decoding Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) images, and more particularly, to a method and system for transferring information used in the decoding of an MPEG video sequence from the decoder hardware to an external device for use in converting interlaced video to progressive video.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a deinterlacer is operating on a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) decoded signal, it can perform a perfect deinterlacing of progressive pictures. This, however, is conditioned upon knowing which field begins a picture. To properly convert the interlaced video to progressive video, this information needs a method of transfer from the MPEG decoder to the deinterlacing unit.
In the past, the deinterlacer did not use this information; or if the deinterlacer was within the same integrated circuit as the MPEG decoder this information did not have to be provided to the deinterlacer.
Attempts have been made to enable deinterlacers to independently determine which field begins a picture. For example, some deinterlacers attempt to analyze the video signal pixels to determine this information. This analysis, however, is complicated and can be error prone. Thus, a need exists for a deinterlacer and method that overcomes the detriments described above.